Śmiech diabła
by Mrocznusss
Summary: AU. Czasy współczesne. Orion dostał nową, bardzo kuszącą pracę, więc wraz z rodziną przenoszą się na zachód kraju. Syriusz i Regulus będą musieli od tego czasu chodzić do publicznego liceum. Starszy Black jest przerażony wizją uczenia się do matury i obcowania z "szaraczkami". Młodszy natomiast ma dziwne przeczucia odnośnie Croucha i czuje, że jego uśmiech zapowiada kłopoty.
1. Chapter 1

Markowe słuchawki wylądowały na piramidzie nieposkładanych ubrań, które wręcz wylewały się z torby. Samotna, czarna skarpetka, po chwili zastanowienia, zsunęła się z tej sterty na podłogę w cichym proteście.

Syriusz, który do tej pory ze skupieniem obracał telefon w rękach, kopnął torbę z całej siły, posyłając ją aż pod łóżko. Po chwili na nikomu winną walizkę posypała się cała seria kopnięć, której towarzyszyły wściekłe krzyki chłopaka. Syriusz uspokoił się przynajmniej na chwilę, gdy telefon wydał z siebie znajomy dźwięk oznajmiający przyjście wiadomości. Black odgarnął przydługie włosy z twarzy i usiadł powoli na łóżku, wyświetlając wiadomość.

_„O której wylatujecie?" _

Chłopak rozmasował nasadę nosa, przyglądając się małemu awatarowi jego dziewczyny, która wysłała mu wiadomość. A w zasadzie jego byłej od wczoraj dziewczyny, po tym jak oboje uznali, że sześćset pięćdziesiąt cztery kilometry różnicy to jednak trochę za dużo. Niemniej jednak, Clara uparła się, że się z nim pożegna na lotnisku. Jeszcze jeden głupi pomysł do jej obszernej kolekcji.

Black wszedł do menu, a później odtworzył ostatnie zdjęcia. Biwak ze znajomymi nad jeziorem, w tym i z Clarą. Właściwie, dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna pojawiała się na każdym zdjęciu, najczęściej z nim samym, gdy się całowali, trzymali za ręce lub robili głupie miny.

Westchnął. To była jedna z niewielu dziewczyn, z którymi nie zrywał po dwóch, trzech tygodniach i naprawdę myślał, że na trochę dłużej im się ułoży, a tu bach! Niespodzianka. Ojciec dostał nową ofertę pracy i wszyscy razem musieli się przeprowadzić na drugi koniec kraju. Nie pomagały żadne kłótnie, tłumaczenia a w końcu i prośby – ojciec przyjął posadę, kupił nowe mieszkanie, a papiery jego i Regulusa zostały już dostarczone do nowej szkoły.

I teraz Syriusz musiał spakować całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, pokończyć znajomości i pojechać gdzieś tam na zachód, którego nigdy nie lubił.

_„16:15 O której przyjdziesz?" _

Odłożył telefon na goły materac i podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając jak powinien spakować to wszystko, co mu zostało, do tak małej torby, kiedy był dopiero w połowie, a już wszystko się wylewało.

— Przeszkadzam?

Regulus puknął kilka razy w drzwi, by zachować pozory grzeczności i podszedł powoli do brata. Usiadł obok niego, omiatając były pokój Syriusza przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Chyba ostatnio było tutaj tak czysto, zanim się wprowadziłeś — rzucił luźno, zerkając na reakcję brata. Syriusz pozostał niewzruszony i by zająć czymś ręce, przytrzymał sobie wieko walizki i zaczął upychać ubrania nogą. — Nie zmieszczą się w ten sposób, trzeba je poskładać. — Usiadł na podłodze i zaczął powoli składać w kostkę każdą koszulkę brata i każdą parę spodni. Syriusz jeszcze przez chwilę bił się z myślami, ale ostatecznie usiadł obok niego i zaczął mu pomagać.

— Clara przyjdzie na lotnisko — powiedział po chwili ciszy, nie zerkając nawet na Regulua. Czuł, że powinien się z nim tym podzielić.

Regulus nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Ułożył w rzędzie wszystkie komiksy brata i włożył je na same dno. Tuż obok poukładał gry komputerowe i płyty, a dopiero na tak przygotowane podłoże zaczął kłaść ubrania, w międzyczasie pakując gdzieś słuchawki. Okazało się, że po spakowaniu poukładanych ubrań zostało jeszcze trochę miejsca na kosmetyczkę i ciężką, skórzaną kurtkę, którą przygnietli paskami do spodni i butami.

Większość rzeczy już w poniedziałek została zabrana przez ekipę od przeprowadzek, a oni zostawili sobie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, by tą długą podróż odbyć w całości samolotem, a na miejscu na spokojnie się rozpakować.

— Gotowe. Mama kazała ustawić walizki przy wyjściu zanim przyjedzie taryfa. Syriuszu? — Reg zatrzymał się w połowie kroku do wyjścia, spoglądając na brata, który wpatrywał się w ekran swojego telefonu, zaciskając wolną rękę na pasku od torby na laptopa.

Black wyłączył wyświetlacz i schował telefon do kieszeni. Wykasuje wszystkie zdjęcia Clary na lotnisku. Tak, to będzie dobry pomysł.

— Chodźmy.

Postawił walizkę przy drzwiach, obok trzech identycznych i rozejrzał się po opustoszałym mieszkaniu. W prawdzie, żyło się tutaj trochę jak w akwarium, ponieważ cała jedna ściana salonu była wielkim oknem, przez które bez wstydu zaglądali sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka, ale coś w zielonej, skórzanej kanapie i topornym stoliku do kawy sprawiało, że czuł się tutaj dobrze i komfortowo.

Teraz nie było ani kanapy, ani stolika. Nie było też stołków barowych przy półściance robiącej za minibar, czy okropnego dywanu w tandetne ornamenty. Nawet fikus gdzieś zniknął i stali teraz w wielkim, pustym pokoju, przyglądając się jak ojciec kończy dopalać papierosa i rozmawiać ze swoim przyszłym szefem przez telefon. Sądząc po dźwiękach, matka była jeszcze w łazience i marnowała ostatnie chwile w ich mieszkaniu na poprawienie makijażu.

— O czym myślisz? — Regulus bezczelnie przysiadł na jego torbie i zaczął bawić się zamkiem.

— O tych wszystkich laskach w naszej nowej szkole — odpowiedział lakonicznie. Brat kiwnął powoli głową, przyjmując takie wytłumaczenie do świadomości.

— A tak naprawdę?

Ciężko było zwieść Regulusa. Szczególnie, gdy już umyślił sobie, że Syriusz przeżywa rozstanie z Clarą. Dziewczyna jak dziewczyna, nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Będą inne – lepsze, gorsze, ale będą.

_Chociaż może trochę prawdy było w tym myśleniu Rega_, myślał Syriusz, gdy przypominał sobie, że nie mógł tak bez żalu usunąć wszystkich jej zdjęć ze swojego telefonu, o komputerze nie wspominając, a przecież trzeba było jeszcze zmienić status na Facebooku i pogodzić się z tym, że w jego galerii dalej będą tkwić ich wspólne selfie.

— Myślę, że to chujowo, że musimy wyjechać, bo ojciec chce więcej zarabiać. I tak wyrabia ponad średnią krajową i nawet zaproponowano mu awans, a dla niego to dalej mało. — Głos Syriusza z każdym słowem bardziej przypominał warczenie.

Regulus tylko kiwnął głową, zostawiając zamek torby w spokoju, gdy matka wyszła z łazienki. Gdy dłużej się na nią patrzyło, dało się zauważyć, że i jej nie była na rękę ta nagła przeprowadzka. Nie była kobietą, która lubiła zmiany. Wolała osiąść w jednym, ale wygodnym miejscu i stamtąd przyglądać się wszystkim wariacjom. Nigdy też nie mieszkała na zachodzie, więc nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po tamtejszych ludziach.

— Spakowaliście wszystko? Na pewno nic nie zostawiliście? — Starała się dyskretnie wytrzeć spocone dłonie od sukienkę, ale nie wyszło jej to najlepiej. Żaden z synów nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Tak, mamo, na pewno — zapewnił ją Regulus, podnosząc się z syriuszowej torby, gdy ojciec do nich podszedł. — Zabraliśmy wszystko.

Orion Black poklepał starszego syna po ramieniu, zdając sobie sprawę z jego straty i z papierosem w ustach wyprowadził walizkę swoją i żony do windy. Cienka smuga dymu ciągnęła się za nim smutno.

Syriusz wyszedł za nim gwałtownie, obijając swoją torbę o róg, a za nim wyszła Walburga, nerwowo postukując obcasami. Regulus został jeszcze na chwilę w mieszkaniu sam, chłonąc ostatni raz ten obraz i nie bez żalu zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Gdy okazało się, że ich lot będzie opóźniony o pół godziny, nawet matka uległa presji i wyszła z ojcem zapalić. Ani Syriusz, ani Regulus nie byli jeszcze na tyle dorośli, by bez mrugnięcia okiem palić przy rodzicach, chociaż oboje w tym momencie mieli na to ochotę. Syriusz dodatkowo chciał jeszcze rzucić telefonem o ścianę, ale Regulus mu go przezornie zabrał.

_„Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady wyrwać się z domu. Miłej podróży." _

Przeklęta baba! Syriusz był tak wściekły, że dał się jej wykiwać, że uwierzył, że przyjdzie się z nim pożegnać, że... że jej na nim zależało. A teraz nawet nie miał się na czym wyładować!

— Co za nerd — mruknął obok niego Reg, sprawdzając coś na tablecie.

— O czym ty znowu pierdzielisz? — Syriusz zajrzał mu przez ramię.

— No zobacz, totalny no-life. O ten, okularnik. — Wskazał bratu wysokiego, trochę kościstego chłopaka z okularami-kujonkami o czarnej czuprynie i głupim uśmiechu. — Naprawdę, jak ludzie mogą codziennie wstawać i patrzeć w lustro, mając taką twarz?

— Skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? —Black rzucił Regowi podejrzane spojrzenie. No bo kto to widział, by zajmować się szukaniem jakiś nerdów w internecie, gdy miało się zmienić miejsce zamieszkania? Powinien rozglądać się za ładnymi dupami!

— Jest z twojego roku, możliwe, że będziesz z nim w klasie. Pomyślałem, że trzeba cię uprzedzić zawczasu.

— Ty lepiej nie lookaj mojej przyszłej klasy, a swoją, ciołku. — Stuknął brata palcem w czoło, ale dokładniej przyjrzał się zdjęciu klasowemu.

Nie sprawiała zbyt dobrego wrażenia, to trzeba było przyznać. Nerd-okularnik, ciota życiowa, anemik, ruda dziewczyna, której źle z twarzy patrzyło, same niskie blondynki i kilku przeciętnych gości. Szału nie było.

— A udało ci się znaleźć zdjęcia innych klas? — Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, że znajdzie tam jakiś normalnych znajomych.

— Nie, tylko oni wstawili swoje zdjęcie na główną stronę szkoły. O moim roczniku nic mi nie wiadomo. Cudów nie ma co się spodziewać, to nie jest prywatne liceum.

— Zaraz... jak to nie jest prywatne? — Syriusz spojrzał na brata zaskoczony. — Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że _nasza matka_ posłała nas do _publicznej_ szkoły?

— Jeżeli nie prywatne to publiczne. Chyba, że znasz jakiś inny rodzaj, wtedy chętnie posłucham.

Jeszcze nie byli na miejscu, nawet nie wylecieli, a Syriusz nienawidził ich nowego miasta. Przecież oni chodzili nawet do prywatnego przedszkola, gdzie opiekunki dbały o to, by dostawali najlepsze smakołyki i stawały na rzęsach wachlując uszami, by czuli się jak najlepiej. W następnych latach było podobnie. Co więcej, Syriusz nigdy nie musiał się martwić tym, że nie przejdzie z klasy do klasy, bo jego rodzice płacili _zbyt dużo_, by jakikolwiek nauczyciel pomyślał o zatrzymaniu go w tej samej klasie na drugi rok.

A teraz co? Miał tak spokojnie pójść do zwykłego liceum, pełnego przeciętnych, biednych ludzi, gdzie na stołówce będzie musiał jeść to samo radioaktywne jedzenie, co pozostali?

— Reg, a może matka ze stresu postradała rozum? Moglibyśmy się odwołać, że była niespełna umysłu i podjęła decyzję pochopnie, a wtedy jakieś przyjemne, prywatne liceum by nas na pewno przygarnęło, jestem tego pewien!

Regulus zmarszczył brwi.

— To tylko liceum, Syriuszu, uspokój się. — Reg całkiem nie podzielał paniki brata i tym bardziej nie widział różnicy, jak miałoby być w publicznym, a w jak prywatnym liceum. On, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, zawsze uczył się na bieżąco i pisał testy wyłącznie w oparciu o własną wiedzę.

— A pomyślałeś o tym, co będziemy jeść?

— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli...?

— Reg — Syriusz zaczął bardzo powoli. — Czy przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat swojego życia widziałeś by raz, _chociaż raz_, nasza matka ugotowała nam obiad? — tłumaczył mu jak dziecku.

— No... nie. Ale przecież będzie tam bar, prawda? — Nadal nie wiedział, do czego zmierzał Syriusz.

— Nie, Reggie, to nie będzie bar. To będzie STOŁÓWKA. A pamiętasz, co Norman mówił o stołówce, jak go starzy przenieśli na jeden semestr do publicznej szkoły?

W tym momencie Regulus pobladł na twarzy i zrobiło mu się słabo. O tak, pamiętał dokładnie, o czym mówił wtedy Norman Cahill. O bezsmakowym sosie, rozgotowanych kawałkach kurczaka, kolorowej brei na talerzu, która miała być sałatką, zimnym jedzeniu, chlebie odgrzewanym w mikrofali, mrożonkach włożonych do zupy, bo nikomu nie chciało się obierać świeżych warzyw...

Jeżeli Regulus nie miał żadnych kłopotów z uczeniem się pośród zwykłych szaraczków, to z brakiem posiłków wysokiej jakości miał duży problem. Można było spokojnie powiedzieć, że obaj mieli „pańskie podniebienia" i nie jadali byle czego, a na pewno już nie tego, co było zrobione z podejrzanych składników.

Na domowe jedzenie nie było co liczyć. Walburga Black latała w tą i z powrotem z jednego pokazu mody na drugi i w całym swoim życiu użyła tylko kilkakrotnie czajnika, a Orion jadał w pracy i wracał dopiero po dziesiątej wieczorem, więc ich synowie posiłki jedli głównie w szkole, a w weekendy całą rodziną wybierali się do restauracji, ewentualnie jadać obiadki z firmowymi kolegami ojca.

— Syriuszu... nie możemy tak o tym myśleć. Nie masz pewności, że będzie tak źle. Nie patrz tam na mnie! Zabroniłem ci patrzeć na mnie_ tym_ wzrokiem!

Syriusz miał swoje spojrzenie zranionego szczeniaka, którego używał na Regulusie, gdy chciał coś wyciągnąć od matki poprzez niego i choć Reg dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brat go wykorzystuje, nie umiał przejść obok tej miny obojętnie.

— Reg... jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją! Musisz przekonać matkę, by nas przepisała póki jeszcze jest czas. Inaczej umrzemy z głodu, a ja będę musiał zacząć się uczyć! — Zakończył dramatycznym tonem, zwracając na nich uwagę kilku przechodzących osób.

I wtedy Regulus zrozumiał, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

— Znów chcesz przebimbać cały rok — powiedział spokojnie. — Po moim trupie. Nie będziesz mi więcej przynosił wstydu, jako niewykształcony casanova. Nie mam zamiaru przekonywać matki do czegokolwiek. Jak nie zdasz to twój problem.

— Reg!

— Koniec tematu. — Regulus wrócił do przeglądania głównej strony ich przyszłej szkoły, całkowicie ignorując obecność Syriusza.

— Ale... ale to okrutne, Reggie...

* * *

Przez całą podróż samolotem nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Obaj mieli założone słuchawki i wpatrzeni byli w świecące ekrany. Tylko raz przepychali się o to, kto powinien trzymać łokieć na ich wspólnym podłokietniku, ale ostatecznie Syriusz wziął poduszkę od stewardessy, pokazał bratu język i poszedł spać, kończąc tym samym spór.

* * *

— Nie wyglądają na zadowolonych. — Walburga co rusz spoglądała na niezadowolonego Regulusa, który na czas drzemki brata zabrał jego laptop i oglądał jakiś film.

— Przyzwyczają się. Nie powinnaś się tym martwić na zapas. — Orion uderzał rytmicznie palcami o wysuwany blacik i mocno ściskał rękę żony. Już drugą godzinę nie mógł zapalić, co przyprawiało go o frustrację. Trzeba było przepłacić i wynająć prywatny samolot. Wtedy on mógłby nakarmić raka, a chłopcy mieliby nie dość, że oddzielne fotele, to i dostęp do internetu. Wszyscy zadowoleni, bo Walburgdze było wszystko jedno, dopóki miała brandy w samolocie do dyspozycji. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, czego jego żona tak bardzo obawiała się latania.

— A co zrobisz, gdy im się tam nie spodoba? — Do tego, robiła się strasznie nadopiekuńcza. Oczywiście, względem dzieci, nie jego. Kto by się martwił o Oriona.

— Nie dramatyzuj na zapas. To tylko liceum. Syriuszowi został jeszcze rok, Reulusowi dwa. To nie jest wieczność. Zanim się obejrzysz pójdą na studia, wyprowadzą się i któryś w końcu zadzwoni, że jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży i nim się obejrzysz, będziesz babcią.

— Przecież to straszne! — Walburga złapała się za serce, mało nie wylewając brandy na swoją granatową sukienkę.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Jestem za młoda, by być babcią!

Orion powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że jego żona była starsza od niego o cztery lata i nie zaliczała się już do młodych trzydziestek. Ani nawet dobrze wyglądających czterdziestek. Dobry Boże, przecież ona była po pięćdziesiątce! Chociaż nie, lepiej było jej o tym nie wspominać.

— Oczywiście kochanie. — Ucałował jej dłoń. — Napij się zanim lód się rozpuści. Nie lubisz ciepłej brandy.

Żona na szczęście go posłuchała i resztę lotu spędziła drzemiąc, oparta o jego ramię. Orion powoli głaskał ją po włosach, zastanawiając się nad swoją nową pracą. W prawdzie, sądy wszędzie były takie same, różniły się naprawdę niewieloma przepisami, ale mimo to miał lekkie obawy w związku ze swoją nową kancelarią. Tym razem miał już nie siedzieć w prokuraturze i wysyłać do więzienia przestępców, a bronić ludzi... którzy nie zawsze mieli legalne interesy i starali się omijać prawo jak tylko się dało.

Może zbyt pochopnie przyjął tę ofertę? Na razie było za późno – nowe mieszkanie, szkoła chłopaków, nowa pracowania dla Walburgi... Pozostało mu tylko wierzyć, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

* * *

Powiedzenie, że Walburga była podpita, było niedomówieniem. Ona była zwyczajnie pijana i gdyby Orion nie trzymał jej cały czas w pasie, nie szłaby prosto. Regulus zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do stanu matki „po locie" i wiedział, że dłuższy sen i owoce jej pomogą, by wróciła do bycia sobą.

Teraz musieli tylko z Syriuszem wypakować torby z taksówki, podczas gdy ojciec zajmował się matką. Jedna z nich, chyba jego własnej, zablokowała się kółkiem o boczek bagażnika i torbę Syriusza, że musiał się z nią mocno siłować. Ile łatwiej by było, gdyby była materiałowa!

—Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Bagaż chwilę później stał już przy regulusowych nogach, a jego rączkę ściskał niewysoki brunet o sympatycznym uśmiechu, który mimo wyglądu, nie miał większych kłopotów z wyciągnięciem jej z bagażnika, a kto lepiej niż Regulus mógł wiedzieć, ile ważyła walizka?

— Barty Crouch. Mieszkam w tej samej klatce. Widać, od dzisiaj będziemy sąsiadami. — Chłopak wyciągnął do niego dłoń na powitanie, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Wydawał się Regulusowi... dziwny.

— Regulus Black. — Uścisnął dłoń. — Dzięki za pomoc.

— No problem. — Barty zamachał ręką, bagatelizując sprawę. — Do zobaczenia, Reg.

Crouch zdążył się minąć jeszcze w klatce z Syriuszem, nim zniknął Regulusowi z oczy w mrokach korytarza. Reg nawet nie zauważył, że Syriusz pstryka mu palcami tuż przed oczami. Coś było w tym brunecie... coś, co sprawiało, że Reg miał niepewne odczucia co do niego.

— Zawiesiłeś się?

— Nie jestem komputerem. Ja się zamyślam. Chodźmy na górę. — Zamknął klapę bagażnika i dał znak kierowcy, że może odjeżdżać. Mimo to, tuż przed wejściem do klatki, kierowany przeczuciem, spojrzał w górę i napotkał wzrok Barty'ego Croucha, który spoglądał na niego przez okno klatki schodowej, uśmiechając się w ten dziwny sposób.

Jak dobrze, że mieszkali na innych piętrach.

* * *

Ich meble wyglądały obco w tym mieszkaniu.

Wszystko było nowe i lśniące, na ścianach nie było nawet najmniejszej plamy, a podłoga nie miała ani jednej rysy. Za to zielona kanapa nosiła ślady podrapań po kocie ciotki Lucretii, stolik od kawy miał kilka rys po tym, jak mały Syriusz próbował go przekroić nożem, rączki przy szafkach były lekko powycierane od używania, dywan był tu i ówdzie wypłowiały, abażur od lampy miał urwane dwa czy trzy frędzle...

Walburga nie lubiła wyrzucać rzeczy. Miały dla niej dużą wartość sentymentalną. Poza tym, lubiła ich „stary" styl, całkiem różny od nowoczesnego minimalizmu. Orionowi było w zasadzie wszystko jedno, czy spał pod szarą kołdrą czy brązową w esy i floresy. Fanaberie żony były ściśle powiązane z jej pracą, więc nie narzekał. Regulus i Syriusz zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do tego stanu rzeczy i pomimo tego że ich pokoje były bardziej nowoczesne, nie wyobrażali sobie, by ktoś miał się pozbyć wzorzystej okleiny ze ścian czy ciężkich zasłon.

Ich meble miały w sobie wiele wspomnień. To mieszkanie nie miało żadnych. Jeszcze.

Syriusz ułożył kolekcję gier i komików obok siebie na półce tuż nad biurkiem i spojrzał się krytycznie swojej pracy. Trzeba było przyznać, ten pokój był większy niż poprzedni i czego by Syriusz nie robił, nie potrafił ustawić go tak, by przynajmniej przypominał jego były pokój. Frustrowało go to w pewnym sensie.

Otworzył kolejne pudło, tym razem z podręcznikami, i od razu poczuł się gorzej.

Nowa szkoła. Publiczna szkoła. Zwykłe szaraczki będą się uczyć razem z nim. On będzie musiał się _uczyć_. Zapowiadał się okropny rok.


	2. Chapter 2

Matka na obiad zamówiła meksykańską i hawajską pizzę, kurczaka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, sztuk cztery, z chińskiej knajpy i zestaw sushi na ponad sześćdziesiąt kawałków. Trzeba było podkreślić, że ojciec zadzwonił i powiedział, że zostaje dłużej w pracy, więc czwarty kubełek chińszczyzny zostawał bezpański.

Tak czy inaczej, Syriusz i Regulus dobrze wiedzieli na czym polegają te podchody.

— Gdzie...? — zaczął spokojnie Reg.

— … i na ile? — dokończył Syriusz, zakładając ręce na piersi. — A jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć, że lecisz do Australii to osobiście anuluję twoją rezerwację. Tam dżdżownica potrafi mieć długość metra. Nie chcesz tam lecieć — zakończył poważnym tonem, kiwając głową niczym ktoś, kto wie o czym mówi.

W rzeczywistości nawet nie bardzo wierzył w istnienie Asutralii. No bo, czy ktoś to udowodnił? To był całkiem inny kraniec globu i niemożliwym było, by takie natężenie niebezpiecznych gatunków żyło na takim zadupiu wszechświata. Australia, gdyby oczywiście istniała, byłaby miejsce w którym nikt nie chciałby żyć.

— Nie, to nie jest żadna Australia. — Walburga machnęła ręką nad wyobraźnią starszego syna. — Lecę na _Fashion Week_ do Barcelony. To wszystko — wyjaśniła spokojnie.

— Świetnie. A czy ten _Fashion Week_ trwa, jak nazwa wskazuje, tydzień, czy po prostu_ Fashion Month_ lub _Fashion Two Weeks_ nie brzmi zbyt dobrze? Tamago jest moje. — Syriusz w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał matkę przed zjedzeniem słodkiego omletu z zestawu sushi. Koniecznie będą musieli znaleźć inny sushi bar w okolicy. Kto to widział, by dawać tylko jedno tamago do zestawu!

— Tydzień i tylko tyle mnie nie będzie. Ani dnia dłużej — obiecała pani Black, ostatecznie wybierając nigiri z łososiem.

— Mamo, albo mi się wydaje, albo ty masz takie tygodniowe imprezy co tydzień, przez co wcale nie ma cię w domu. — Regulus sięgnął po chińszczyznę, po czym dokonał na niej okropnej profanacji, jedząc ją widelcem.

— Regulusie, jesteście już dorośli. Nie muszę czekać na was z obiadem punktualnie wpół do czwartej i pytać, jak wam minął dzień. — Powoli wchodzili na temat tabu.

— To, że jesteśmy dorośli, nie znaczy, że możemy zapomnieć, jak właściwie wyglądasz. Nie bywasz w domu, nie wychodzisz na miasto, właściwie nie masz życia poza pracą. Czy ty się jeszcze z kimś przyjaźnisz? Nie, ciotka Druella się nie liczy. Mamo, martwię się o ciebie.

Regulus zawsze był tym uczuciowym dzieckiem, bardziej przywiązanym do matki, która głaskała go po głowie, a później unosiła jego brodę i powtarzała mu, że jest wyjątkowy. Tylko, że Walburga rzadko to robiła, bo ciągle była w rozjazdach, a to w Europie, Azji czy Ameryce, a gdy zostawała dłużej w domu, to raczej we własnej pracowni, projektując nowe kolekcje.

Był nawet okres, w którym prawie wcale nie bywała w domu, zajęta pracą, a później straciła na chwilę uwagę, gdy prowadziła samochód i wjechała właścicielowi jeepa w błotnik. Nic się nikomu nie stało, w ich Mercedesie jedynie zderzak zmienił swój kształt, ale gdy Regulus dowiedział się, że matka rozkojarzyła się ze zmęczenia, coraz częściej poruszał temat wszystkich nadprogramowych godzin i wyjazdów, próbując żerować na jej uczuciach, stawiając siebie i Syriusza za kartę przetargową.

Czasami się to udawało, czasami nie. Czasami Regulus potrafił słuchać przez trzy godziny w środku nocy gadania Walburgi o modelkach i przebiegu pokazu, która była w tym momencie w innej strefie czasowej, by ostatecznie zapytać ją jak się czuje.

Pewnych rzeczy ojcu się po prostu nie mówiło i szło się na kompromisy. Tyle, że Walburga nie miała więcej ochoty na nie.

— Ty nic innego nie robisz, tylko martwisz się o mnie. Regulusie, jestem dorosłą kobietą. Moje życie nie powinno...

— Jesteś moją matką...

— … cię interesować. Potrafię o siebie zadbać...

— … i nie pozwolę ci się wykończyć dla jakiś głupich ambicji...

— … lepiej niż myślisz...

— Nigdzie nie jedziesz! — Regulus ostatecznie nie wytrzymał, a taki akt desperacji w jego wykonaniu kosztował go dużo energii.

Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza. Syriusz przyglądał się to bratu, to matce znad kawałka pizzy, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien się odezwać już czy dopiero za chwilę.

Walburga zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, a jej oczy spochmurniały. Zacisnęła ręce na krańcach bawełnianej sukienki, przyglądając się Regulusowi ze srogą miną.

— Mamo...

— Nigdy więcej nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Regulusie. Nie możesz decydować o tym, czy będę chodzić do pracy czy nie. Wierzę, że taka sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy. — Każde jej słowo wypowiedziane było lodowatym tonem, których zazwyczaj zwracała się do Syriusza, gdy zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego. Reg nie był przyzwyczajony do tego głosu. Powoli spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swój kubeczek z chińszczyzną.

— Właściwie... — Syriusz dał o sobie znać i ugryzł pizzę, by zyskać dodatkową chwilę na dobre rozegranie tej partii. — To już anulowaliśmy twój lot. Uważam, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

Wściekłość, jaka ogarnęła Walburgę w tamtym momencie, była porównywalna do huraganu Katherina, a może nawet gorsza. Gdy matka trzasnęła drzwiami od swojej sypialni, ostatecznie kończąc tyradę, Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas Regulus patrzył na niego zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się takiego wkładu z jego strony.

Syriusz bez słowa wyciągnął telefon i postanowił faktycznie anulować rezerwację, jeżeli była taka możliwość.

* * *

Tak to jest, gdy przychodzi co do czego i masz wolną niedzielę, zamiast spędzić ją przed telewizorem lub z żoną w łóżku, idziesz z dziećmi na zakupy. Orion miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem został wciągnięty w kłótnię między Walburgą a chłopcami (o co właściwie poszło?) i żona postanowiła pozbyć się i jego sprzed oczu.

Jego synowie spokojnie mogli kupić te kilka zeszytów i długopisów bez jego asysty, ale o dziewiątej rano Orion nie miał większych planów na spędzenie tego dnia produktywnie, więc wybieranie odpowiednich okładek nie było takie złe.

— Mogę ci zadać pytanie, tato? — Syriusz wrzucił do koszyka zeszyt z mocno roznegliżowaną panną, dwie paczki chipsów i batonika. — Mama, oczywiście zanim stwierdziła, że rozmawianie z nami jest poniżej jej godności, nie powiedziała nam, dlaczego właściwie zapisaliście nas do publicznej szkoły? — Ta zagadka spędzała mu sen z powiek przez ostatnie kilka dni.

— Och, o tym mówisz? — Orion wymienił zeszyt na inny, z okładką z harleyem. Syriusz w myślach przyznał, że nie był najgorszy. — Uczyłem się w niej, gdy byłem w waszym wieku. — Regulus oderwał się od Facebooka w telefonie i spojrzał ciekawie na ojca. — Pomyślałem, że to byłoby fajne, gdybym was tam posłał, przynajmniej na sam koniec nauki.

— Zaraz. Mieszkałeś tutaj? — Syriusz oparł się o kosz z zeszytami, przyglądając uważnie ojcu.

— Przez jakiś czas.

— I uczyłeś?

— Tak.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to było zaplanowane!?

— Nie. Nie zamierzałem tutaj wracać. I nie krzycz w sklepie, ludzie patrzą. — Wrócił do przekładania zeszytów, by ostatecznie stwierdzić, że to nie jego broszka i naprawdę musi mu się nudzić, skoro przejmuje się takimi rzeczami. — Ta oferta była zwyczajnie dobra, więc ją przyjąłem. Nie ma tutaj drugiego dna.

— Jestem pewien, że w tej historii jest drugie dno. — Syriusz założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na ojca z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. — Ja ci powiem jak to było. Zakochałeś się w pięknej kobiecie, ale ona zdradzała się z Kubańczykiem. — Ojciec posłał mu jednoznaczne spojrzenie, że nie wie, czego Syriusz się naćpał, ale lepiej, by przestał. — Meksykaninem? Włochem? Nie ważne. Zdradzała cię, a ty odkryłeś tę zdradę. Pokłóciliście się, rzucaliście meblami i ostatecznie wyprowadziłeś się, szukając szczęścia gdzie indziej. W międzyczasie poznałeś mamę, bla, bla, bla i wróciłeś teraz, by zemścić się na tej kobiecie i pokazać jej, jakiś wspaniałych synów masz, kiedy ona pewnie pracuje w jakimś bu... dynku opieki społecznej — wybrnął. — I płacze po nocach, że zmarnowała swoje życie, zamiast być z tobą. Zgadłem? — Syriusz był bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

Orion patrzył na niego bez słowa beznamiętnym wzrokiem po czym sięgnął do koszyka po chipsy i odłożył je na półkę.

— Koniec z podjadaniem konserwantów w nocy. Źle na ciebie działają. Zaczynasz po nich wydziwiać.

— Ej! Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać mi racji, że cię rozpracowałam. Reg, co ty robisz? — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, patrząc wprost w kamerkę brata w telefonie.

— Nagrywam cię.

— W jakim celu?

— Zamierzam wrzucić cię na Facebooka. — Starszy Black rzucił się na młodszego, by wyrwać mu telefon z ręki i uratować swoją godność przed wystawieniem na pośmiewisko.

Orion rozmasował nasadę nosa, starając się zachować spokój. Była szansa, że nikt go nie powiąże z tą dwójką. Może powinien się odsunąć od nich na jakieś dwa metry... albo i dziesięć dla pewności.

* * *

Pierwszy września zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Syriusz i Regulus, co prawda, rozejrzeli się już po mieście i zdążyli się zgubić, ale mimo to nie znaleźli nic wartego uwagi. Do tego ludzie patrzyli na nich, jakby byli z kosmosu, chociaż nawet nie byli jakoś dziwnie ubrani.

Może zwyczajnie wszyscy żyli tutaj jakieś dwadzieścia lat wstecz i uznawali Blacków za przybyszów z przyszłości? Trochę taką wsią zajeżdżało, nie można było powiedzieć, że nie. Poza ścisłym centrum, gdzie mieszkali, miasto składało się z blokowisk i kilku parków. Galerie handlowe można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, a na ulicach przeważali emeryci.

Nic więc dziwnego, że bracia ostatnie kilka dni przeleżeli przed telewizorem, grając na konsoli i pogryzając popcorn.

— Tato? — Syriusz odłożył pada i podszedł do ojca czytającego wiadomości na tablecie przy kubku kawy. Dosiadł się do niego i starał się nawet podpić trochę gorzkiego nektaru, ale kubek został zabrany poza zasięg jego ręki.

— Tak, Syriuszu? — Orion nawet nie oderwał wzroku od wyświetlacza.

— Mógłbym pożyczyć jutro samochód, by pojechać do szkoły? — Ojciec rzucił mu spojrzenie z dziedziny tych spojrzeń „chyba żartujesz?" i wrócił do czytania. — Oj no weź... Nie znamy jeszcze miasta. Co jeżeli się zgubimy w drodze? A tak GPS doprowadzi nas do...

— … najbliższego jeziora — dokończył pan Black, odstawiając kubek.

— Daj spokój, Reg umie używać nawigacji. Lepiej niż mama.

— Nie zaczynaj tematu.

Pani Black tak ich pięć lat temu na wakacjach kierowała na plażę, że wylądowali w centrum handlowym. Jako że Walburga Black nigdy by się nie przyznała do porażki, stwierdziła, że taki był jej zamiar i mogą zrobić zakupy zanim pojadą popływać. Pan Black nie był zadowolony tamtego dnia.

— Tato...

— Ma być zatankowany. A jeżeli będzie na nim jakakolwiek rysa, żaden z was nie dostanie samochodu dopóki na niego nie zapracuje.

— Jasne. Dzięki, tato. — Syriusz poklepał ojca po ramieniu i wrócił do brata, który wyszukał w tym czasie najbliższej imprezy, na którą mogliby pojechać. Syriusz uśmiechnął się na sam widok słowa „party" i zderzył się z bratem pięściami, by przypieczętować zwycięstwo.

* * *

Regulus wstał wcześniej, by skorzystać z prysznica. Woda go trochę otrzeźwiła i pomogła w ułożeniu myśli.

Miał nadzieję, że praca ojca okaże się kompletnym niewypałem i wrócą do domu, do starych znajomych i znanych ścian. To miasto było tak potwornie nudne i monotonne... Regulusowi brakowało miejskiego zgiełku, jeżdżących pod oknami karetek, muzyki, rozmów ludzi. Tutaj w pewnym momencie robiło się cicho i weź tutaj człowieku zaśnij w takich warunkach?

Zakręcił wodę i wytarł się ręcznikiem. Założył spodnie i poszedł obudzić Syriusza, bo nim jego brat wstanie, a tylko on miał prawo jazdy, to zastanie ich południe.

— Syriuszu. — Regulus usiadł bratu na plecach. — Czas wstawać. — Specjalnie zabrał z łazienki pędzelek matki do makijażu, by teraz połaskotać nim brata pod nosem. Syriusz zmarszczył nos, a później kichnął, co otrzeźwiło go na tyle, by chciał sprawdzić, gdzie jest. — Dzień dobry.

— Złaź ze mnie, złamasie. — Zrzucił brata ze swoich pleców i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, odkrywając nogi. Regulus wykorzystał tę słabość, łaskocząc brata i unikając przyjęcia kopnięcia prosto na twarz. — Reg, no! Zostaw mnie.

— Dzisiaj jest rozpoczęcie. Wstawaj, musisz się ubrać.

— Nigdzie nie idę.

— Musisz iść na rozpoczęcie roku.

— Idź za nas dwóch. — Syriusz machnął ręką, jakby odpędzał niechcianą muchę.

— Nie ma mowy, ruszaj się. — Regulus wstał, zabierając telefon brata z biurka.

— Nieee... — Syriusz powoli odpływał w krainę sennych marzeń.

— Wstawaj albo napiszę do Clary, że błagasz ją, by do ciebie wróciła.

Starszy Black jak na zawołanie wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął gonić Regulusa, chcąc mu zabrać swój telefon, niedoszłe narzędzie zbrodni. Ostatecznie Reg odrzucił mu aparat i wstawił wodę na poranną kawę, by prawidłowo rozpocząć ten dzień.

Nauczyli się pić ten napój bogów przez ojca, który był uzależniony od kofeiny i przyrządzał najlepszą kawę, jaką Regulus kiedykolwiek pił. Regulusowa kawa może nie była jeszcze bliska ideałowi, ale i tak była dobra.

— Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mnie szantażować w ten sposób. — Starszy brat pogroził Regowi telefonem i zabrał swój kubek z napisem „Mr. Wonderfull".

— Kiedy to najlepszy sposób byś wstał. — Reg pociągnął łyk ciemnej kawy, opierając się o blat w kuchni i rozkoszując jej gorzkawym smakiem. — No i powinieneś w końcu usunąć jej numer.

— Zrobię to.

— Im szybciej tym lepiej.

— Cholera, Reg, zrobię to, tak? Odczep się.

— Ja ci tylko dobrze radzę. Niezdrowo trzymać numery dziewczyn, które cię wystawiły. — Regulus całkiem zignorował nienawistny wzrok brata i ruszył ze swoją kawą w stronę pokoju. — Myślisz, że namiary na mundurki dostaniemy dopiero ma miejscu?

— Myślę, że nie będziemy mieli mundurków. W ogóle. — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. — To trochę dziwne, nie?

— Trochę bardzo. Nie przywykłem chodzić do szkoły w normalnych ubraniach.

— Nie sądzisz, że to taki mały idiotyzm? — Regulus spojrzał na brata, unosząc brwi. — W większości prywatnych liceów są mundurki, by wszyscy uczniowie czuli się równi, chociaż wiadomo, że mamy dużo kasy, a w takich typowych ogólniakach ich nie ma. Tworzy się wtedy taki wybieg mody, ci się ubierają tak, a ci tak i wszyscy się dziwią, że społeczeństwo jest poróżnione. No kurde, nikt nie chce się zadawać z kimś, kto z daleka wygląda na żebraka. — Syriusz skupił się na swojej kawie, siadając przy stole.

Regulus przyjrzał się bratu zaskoczony, że ten sam doszedł do takich mądrych i rozbudowanych wniosków. To było niecodzienne. Gdzie się podział fan komiksów o Spider-manie i miłośnik rocka?

Młodszy Black uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i zamknął w pokoju, zastanawiając się, co tutaj na siebie założyć, by dobrze wyglądać i jednocześnie nie odstawać od tłumu.

Drugie kryterium bardzo szybko porzucił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ważne co założy i tak nie dopasuje się do szaraczków z tej pipidówy, więc założył ciemne spodnie, biały T-shirt ze szkieletem Tweety'ego i grafitową marynarkę do tego. Nie był to żaden szczyt ekstrawagancji (ekstrawagancją był pasek, który do tego założył, a który kosztował więcej niż reszta ubioru i ciut-ciut oraz buty z prawdziwej skóry, które były jeszcze droższe, ale kto się na tym znał?). Poprawił szybko włosy, użył perfum i wziął torbę na wszelki wypadek, gdyby trzeba było coś zanotować. Miał tam też tablet i słuchawki w razie nudy, więc czuł się ubezpieczony.

Wyszedł sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie Syriusz. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie radził sobie.

Jego brat nie dość, że założył swój ulubiony typ spodni – z krokiem w kolanach – to do tego dołożył czarną koszulkę z dużą ilością niecenzuralnych słów i fioletową kurtkę z elementami z czarnego skaju. Na pewno nie było to odpowiednie ubranie na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Nie, to nie było ubranie na żadną okazję.

— Co ty masz na sobie? — zapytał bardzo spokojnie, starając się nie wyśmiać Syriusza prosto w twarz.

— Ubranie pod tytułem: „mam was wszystkich w dupie". Pasuje, nie? — Black wyszczerzył się i zakołysał biodrami w rytm muzyki, którą tylko on słyszał.

— A masz jakiś zestaw na „nie zrobię młodszemu bratu obciachu"?

— Takie ubrania nie występują w mojej szafie. Co ci się we mnie nie podoba? — Syriusz założył niezadowolony ręce na biodra, patrząc na brata wyzywająco.

— Mam wymienić w kolejności alfabetycznej?

— Nie przeginaj.

— Zmień kurtkę i spodnie. Proszę?

Syriusz tylko wywrócił oczami i wrócił się do pokoju. Po chwili wrócił ubrany normalnie i usiadł na szafce na butu, by zasznurować glany.

— Czemu tak ci zależy, by dobrze przed nimi wypaść? Pewnie i tak nie zagrzejemy tutaj zbyt długo miejsca, nie ma co się przywiązywać. — W połowie Black zwątpił i zwyczajnie kilka razy obwiązał nogę sznurówkami, twierdząc, że będzie się trzymać.

— Ponieważ nie chcę, by wszyscy mieli od razu wyrobione o nas zdanie. Albo by brali nas za snobów.

— Mnie zawsze biorą za snoba. — Reg rozczochrał włosy brata. — No co? Taka prawda.

— Wiem. Mimo to postaraj się wywrzeć dobre wrażenie, co? Może wtedy nie będzie tak źle.

— No gorzej być już chyba nie może.

— Nie zapeszaj!

* * *

Syriusz zabębnił palcami w kierownicę, gdy stali na światłach, a Reg kłócił się z mapą Google, by wskazała mu drogę do szkoły.

— Znalazłeś?

— Jeszcze nie. Pracuję nad tym.

— Zaraz zmienią nam się światła.

— To nie moja wina, że mieszkamy na zadupiu wszechświata. Czekaj, chyba telefon złapał w końcu sygnał. — Regulus wyprężył się, unoszą smartfona pod sam dach, czekając na odzew. — Jest! Musisz teraz skręcić w lewo, a później na rondzie w prawo i powinniśmy zobaczyć budynek.

Syriusz zaklaskał krótko bratu i ruszył na zielonym we wskazanym kierunku. Reg zaklął obok niego, bo telefon znów rozłączył się z internetem. Czyżby mieli tutaj tak słabe łącza? Naprawdę?

— No i gdzie ta szkoła?

Wjechali w wąską uliczkę, gdzie po obu stronach rosły gęsto posadzone dęby, a między nimi znajdowały się krzewy, skutecznie utrudniając widoczność. Właściwie, tutaj był taki gąszcz, że dopóki nie przejechali jakiś pięćdziesięciu metrów, nic poza krzakami nie widzieli.

Na szczęście, nim zwątpili całkowicie, że siły nawigacji sięgają takiego zadupia, zauważyli bramę. Syriusz wjechał na dość duży plac, rozglądając się za miejscem parkingowym. Kilka na krzyż ich tam było i wszystkie puste. Zaparkował i posłał Regulusowi zdziwione spojrzenie. Brat odpowiedział tym samym.

— Przyjechaliśmy za późno?

— Nie, mamy jeszcze całe piętnaście minut. — Regulus wskazał na ekran telefonu. Specjalnie wczoraj ustawiał zegarek z czasem internetowym, by dobrze chodził. — Wejdźmy do środka.

Budynek wydawał się stary, ale zadbany. Dookoła niego rosły drzewa, zakrywając znaczną część dachu. Razem z fontanną przed głównym wejście tworzyło to bardzo uroczy, malowniczy obrazek.

Blackowie weszli do środka i nagle zrozumieli, gdzie podziała się cała gawiedź szkolna. Wszyscy już byli w środku i rozmawiali między sobą. Wiele osób oglądało się za nimi, gdy szukali sekretariatu, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie są ich klasy.

— Strasznie mały ten budynek. — Syriusz przepchnął się przez korytarz do skrzyżowania tego z następnym, trochę jak na planie krzyża łacińskiego.

— Tam jest chyba patio.

— Co to jest, kurwa, patio? — Syriusz uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

— Taki ogródek. O tam, widzisz? — Wskazał bratu drzwi z drugiej strony prowadzące na zewnątrz, na mniejszy plac pełen ławek, gdzie reszta uczniów korzystała z ostatnich promieni słońca.

— To nie może się po prostu nazywać ogródek?

— To zbyt _mainstreamowe_. Zobacz, drzwi z plakietką „sekretariat."

Regulus grzecznie zapukał, odczekał chwilę i wszedł do środka, wprowadzając za sobą Syriusza. Za biurkiem siedziała bardzo niesympatycznie wyglądająca starsza kobieta, mamrocząca pod nosem i przepisująca coś z kartki do komputera.

— Przepraszam. — Regulus uśmiechnął się do niej najsympatyczniej jak potrafił, by zwróciła na niego uwagę.

— Zajęta jestem — odburknęła kobieta, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

— Widzę, ale wraz z bratem jesteśmy nowymi uczniami i chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć w jakiej klasie jesteśmy. — Reg nie tracił ani grama dobrego humoru, chociaż Syriusz za jego plecami już składał wiązanki, które posłałby tej niemiłej kobiecie.

Sekretarka spojrzała na nich znudzonym wzrokiem, odrywając się od komputera.

— Nazwisko?

— Black Syriusz i Regulus.

Kobieta wystukała odpowiednie imię na klawiaturze, bardziej od niechcenia niż z konieczności i spojrzała niechętnie na Blacków.

— Black Syriusz, trzecia b. Black Regulus, druga a. Rozpiska jest na tablicy. Do widzenia.

Syriusz nie omieszkał skomentować zachowania sekretarki, gdy tylko wyszli z jej gabinetu.

— Co za paskudne babsko. Nie przypominała ci trochę tej starej dewoty ślimaka z Potworów i spółki? „Wazowski, spóźnienie". — Syriusz starał się dobrze odtworzyć głos starszej potworzycy, pracującej w okienku. — Za kogo ona się uważa, co?

— Nie denerwuj się. Najgorsze za nami. Widzisz gdzieś tablicę informacyjną?

— Mówisz o tym spędzie dzieciaków? — Syriusz wskazał na grupę pierwszorocznych, którzy zebrali się przy jednej ścianie, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak, chyba to mam na myśli.

Rozgonili skupisko pierwszaków, dostając się do rozpiski klas. Odnaleźli własne pozycje z łatwością.

— Niech mi teraz ktoś powie, gdzie jest sala dwadzieścia jeden. — Syriusz wsadził ręce w kieszenie, wychodząc na patio, by uciec od szkolnego zaduchu. Szkoda, że wszystkie ławki były zajęte, bo Blackowie chętnie by usiedli, czekając na dzwonek.

— Ja bym nie pogardził informacją, gdzie jest dwadzieścia cztery.

Obaj przysiedli na murku. Regulus od razu zanurkował w telefonie, a Syriusz obrzucił znudzonym spojrzeniem najbliżej siedzące osoby. Dziewczyny patrzyły na nich i szeptały między sobą. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do nich kącikiem ust i pomachał do małej grupki, sprawiając, że zaśmiały się w swoim gronie.

Było między nimi kilka naprawdę ładnych dziewczyn, ale przewagę stanowiły tak zwane pasztety, które nie dość, że nie wyglądały dobrze, to jeszcze nie potrafiły się malować.

— Blackowie?

Obaj unieśli wzrok w górę na Barty'ego Croucha.

— Znamy się? — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na bruneta niechętnie.

— To nasz sąsiad — podpowiedział Regulus, witając się z Bartym.

— Czekaj, ten Morty. Marty? Danny? Andy?

— Barty — podpowiedział usłużnie Crouch. — Bartemiusz Crouch, ale mów mi Barty.

— Syriusz Black. — Uścisnął mu dłoń. — Ale nie mów do mnie Syri.

— Zapamiętam. — Barty uśmiechnął się do nich. — Jak pierwsze wrażenie?

— Tragiczne. Ropucha z sekretariatu obrzydziła nam cały dzień — pożalił się Syriusz, wyjmując papierosy z kieszeni i odpalając jednego. Nagle jakoś więcej osób zaczęło na niego spoglądać.

— Więc poznaliście już Minozę? Urocza jak zawsze. Nie powinieneś tutaj palić. — Crouch zwrócił uwagę Syriuszowi, ukradkiem wypatrując nauczycieli w okolicach patio.

— Czemu? Jesteśmy na dworze — stwierdził Black i zaciągnął się mocno.

— Tak, ale na terenie szkoły jest zakaz palenia. Nawet na dworze.

— To gdzie zazwyczaj palicie?

— Nie palimy — odpowiedział poważnie Barty, co Syriusz skwitował urwanym śmiechem.

— W ogóle? — Skrzywił się, widząc, że chłopak ani trochę nie stracił na swojej powadze. — Dziwna ta szkoła. — Syriusz zgasił papierosa na jednej z kamiennych donic i wrzucił w kwiaty, ku zgorszeniu Barty'ego.

— Barty, wiesz może gdzie jest sala dwadzieścia jeden i dwadzieścia cztery? — Regulus zręcznie zmienił temat, zajmując uwagę kolegi.

— Oczywiście. Zaprowadzę was, ale najpierw chodźmy na rozpoczęcie. Nie potrwa długo.

Reszta uczniów też zaczęła się zbierać i przemieszczać w kierunku szkoły. Sala gimnastyczna była na tym samym korytarzu co wejście na patio. Syriusz, Reg i Barty stanęli pod ścianą blisko drzwi, by w razie czego szybko się ewakuować.

Gdy tak wszyscy uczniowie się zebrali, trochę ich było, ale właściwie nie tak wielu, jak Blackowie się spodziewali. Od razu było widać, kto tutaj robił za dupowłazów nauczycieli – grupa uczniów w strojach galowych wręcz sprintem przebiegła całą salę, by usiąść jak najbliżej początku, gdzie stała już szkolna kadra. Dalej za nimi weszli ci nigdy niezorientowani, którzy jeszcze nie kojarzyli, że rok szkolny się rozpoczął i wypadałoby wyjść ze świata wszystkich Minecraftów i Counter Strike'ów. Później byli zwykli uczniowie, którzy nie uczyli się świetnie, ale zawsze byli na zaliczeniach. Zajęli ostatnie ławki ustawione na sali. Na samym końcu, między Blackami a Crouchem była ta normalna część, która przyszła odbębnić swoje, a później ostatnie godziny wolności spędzi przy piwie i głośnym imprezowaniu.

— Witam wszystkich w nowym roku szkolnym. — Dyrektor, starszy pan z gęstą, siwą brodą i bardzo staromodnym garniturze z wzorzystym krawatem, wyszedł na środek, witając wszystkich ciepłym uśmiechem. — Zarówno starych uczniów jak i tych nowych, którzy dopiero przyszli do szkoły. Jestem pewien, że to będzie kolejny dobry rok...

Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni Blacka. Syriusz spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zrobiło mu się chłodniej, gdy przeczytał duży, biały napis „Clara". Regulus, który zobaczył imię znad ramienia brata, posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie.

— Zaraz wracam.

Syriusz szybko się ewakuował z sali. Jakiś nauczyciel, zapewne, kazał mu wrócić na miejsce, ale Black tylko go odepchnął mało delikatnie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, odbierając telefon.

— Clara? — Jego własny głos zabrzmiał obco w jego ustach. Czuł jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Nie powinien tak podchodzić to tego. Clara była już przeszłością, nie było sensu tego zmieniać.

— _Syriusz? Cieszę się, że odebrałeś._ — Jej głos był tak ciepły, jak to zapamiętał. Przeczesał włosy palcami w nerwowym geście.

— Tak. Coś się stało?

— _Chciałam cię przeprosić, że nie przyjechałam się z tobą pożegnać. Caspar się rozchorował, musiałam czekać na powrót mamy._

— Jasne, rozumiem. Spoko.

Caspar, młodszy brat Clary, miał tylko cztery lata. Oczywiście, że nie mogła go zostawić samego, a jeżdżenie z chorym dzieckiem nie było mądre. Syriusza trochę uspokoiła myśl, że nie został całkowicie wystawiony.

— Z Casem już lepiej? — zapytał, chcąc posłuchać jeszcze jej głosu.

— _Tak. To było tylko zwykłe przeziębienie. Najadł się za dużo lodów._ — Syriusz widział oczami wyobraźni, jak dziewczyna wywraca oczami w tym momencie. —_ A jak nowa szkoła? Poznałeś już kogoś? _

— Na razie mamy rozpoczęcie. Jest nudno. Czuję się trochę jak w Narnii, wszędzie są tutaj rośliny. Cała szkoła jest położona w jakimś parku, czy co to jest. Reg mówi, że mają patio, ale dla mnie to zwykły ogródek.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się do słuchawki.

— _Brzmi fajnie. Musi być tam miło. _

— Jeżeli jesteś emerytem, to miejsce idealne dla ciebie. I nie można palić. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Nigdzie. Co oni myślą, że dzisiejsza młodzież to taka święta? — Oparł się o parapet, uśmiechając mimowolnie, gdy z nią rozmawiał.

— _To lepiej dla ciebie, może trochę ograniczysz palenie_ — upomniała go i Syriusz był pewien, że w tym momencie grozi mu palcem. — _Zaczniesz się zdrowo odżywiać i może będziesz uprawiał sport razem z Regiem._

— Uważaj, bo rano wstanę pobiegać. — Zaśmiał się. — Dobrze cię słyszeć, Claro.

— _Ciebie też, Syriuszu._ — Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała krótka cisza. — _Powinnam się już zbierać, by zdążyć do szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu spodoba ci się nowe miasto i poznasz kogoś. Do zobaczenia._

— Ta, cześć.

Po rozmowie z Clarą Syriusz zrobił się spokojniejszy. Miło było wiedzieć, że dziewczyna, z którą spędził prawie cały rok, nie miała go za kolejny okaz do kolekcji, który odstawia się na półkę, gdy się znudzi.

Miał już wrócić na salę, gdy usłyszał pisk halówek na korytarzu i zza zakrętu wyleciał zziajany chłopak, oglądający się za siebie, który zderzył się z Syriuszem z takim impetem, że obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Black przeklną pod nosem, gdy telefon wyleciał mu z ręki i pięknym łukiem spadł na podłogę rozdzielając się na trzy części, gdzie każda poleciała w swoją stronę.

— Złaź ze mnie. — Cały jego dobry humor się ulotnił w jednej chwili. Zrzucił z siebie chłopaka i wstał, by pozbierać resztki telefonu. — Świetnie, ekran pękł. — Przyjrzał się telefonowi, gdzie od lewego dolnego rogu rozchodziła się pajęczynka pęknięć. — Czy ty wiesz ile kosztuje taki telefon? — warknął w stronę chłopaka, który podniósł z ziemi swoje okulary i osadził na nosi.

— Nie wiem. — Otrzepał się i poczochrał czarną czuprynę. — Ale wiem, że mimo wszystko działa.

— Co z tego, że działa, jak nie wygląda? — Syriusz się zirytował, rzucając telefonem, jakby już mu na nim nie zależało. Chłopak zwinnie chwycił go w dłoń na ugiętych kolanach i się wyprostował.

— To dobry telefon. — Obejrzał aparat. — Mogę go oddać znajomemu, by wymienił szybkę, jeżeli chcesz. Wtedy będzie jak nowy.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. W jego mniemaniu należało kupić zwyczajnie nowy telefon i nie przejmować się starym złomem. Podszedł do chłopaka wręczając mu obudowę i baterię, które rozdzieliły się zresztą korpusu, a w zamian zabrał kartę SIM.

— James Potter. — Chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Syriusz Black. Na kiedy ten twój znajomy go zrobi?

— Do końca tygodnia powinien być gotowy. — James uśmiechnął się do Syriusza. — Jesteś z pierwszych klas?

— Nie, trzecia. Trzecia b, dokładnie. Przeniosłem się.

— O, więc jesteśmy razem w klasie. Super. — Poklepał Syriusza przyjacielsko po ramieniu, przyprawiając Blacka o grymas i schował telefon do torby. — Rozpoczęcie się już zaczęło? — Syriusz kiwnął głową. — Trudno. Chodźmy na górę, pod salę. Skąd jesteś? — James poszedł przodem zadowolony.

— Z daleka.

— Strasznie drętwy jesteś.

— A ty gadatliwy.

Potter uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, zerkając na Syriusza.

— Uważam to za zaletę.

Black mu nie odpowiedział, wkładając ręce w kieszenie i idąc za Jamesem w stronę sali. Po drodze minęli gablotę z pucharami, przy której Syriusz się zatrzymał. W środku było wiele trofeów. Większość z nich z mistrzostw drużynowych w piłce siatkowej.

Regulusowi się pewnie to spodoba, zawsze był dobry w sportach. Sprawiały mu przyjemność, czego Syriusz nie podzielał.

— Tamten zdobyliśmy pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego. — James wskazał na jeden z pucharów.

— My? — Black udał uprzejmie zdziwionego.

— Ja i moja drużyna — wytłumaczył.

— Jesteś kapitanem? Z takim wzrokiem?

James wypiął dumnie pierś.

— Tak i w tym roku zamierzam też poprowadzić naszą szkołę do zwycięstwa. Możesz wziąć udział w zapisach do drużyny. Jest jakaś szansa, że się dostaniesz. — James wszedł Syriuszowi na ambicję.

— Zobaczymy, Potter.

— Trzymam za słowo, Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus się martwił. Syriusz wyszedł odebrać ten przeklęty telefon, a mimo że minęło już to dwadzieścia minut rozpoczęcia, dalej nie wracał. Czort jeden wie, jak mogła się potoczyć rozmowa między nimi i czy jego brat się gdzieś nie wyżywa na niewinnym śmietniku (bo skopać samochodu ojca, by nie skopał. Chyba że wszedł na jakiś wyższy stopień wkurwienia...).

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz własnego telefonu, szukając jakiegoś smsa, krótkiej wiadomości, snapa, czegokolwiek, ale aparat milczał jak zaklęty.

— To było coś ważnego?

Stojący obok niego Barty spojrzał na Regulusa ciekawie. Akurat dyrektor skończył przemowę i oddał głos swojemu zastępcy, którym była zapięta pod samą szyję kobieta o ponurej twarz i włosach ściągniętych w tak mocnego koka, że pozbyła się kilku zmarszczek z twarzy za sprawą napiętej skóry.

Reg pokręcił przecząco głową, nie będąc pewnym, co odpowiedzieć. Wprowadzanie kogokolwiek w sprawy sercowe Syriusza wydawało się złe. Poza tym on sam nie chciał, by jego spotkało coś takiego. A znając jego brata, zemsta za zdradę na tym by właśnie polegała.I to w taryfie ulgowej.

— To jeszcze z poprzedniej szkoły. Pewnie się zagadał — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Co się właściwie dzieje?

— McGonagall przypomina o zakazach panujących na terenie szkoły. Jednym z nich jest palenie, więc uprzedź brata, że może dostać szlaban, a później sprzątać cały teren patio. Nie wygląda na osobę, która zrobiłaby to z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Bo nią nie jest. W której właściwie jesteś klasie? — zapytał z uprzejmości, próbując zająć czymś innym myśli.

— Skoro szukasz dwadzieścia jeden, jesteśmy w tej samej. Zawsze mamy tam rozpoczęcie i wszystkie wywiadówki. Twój brat trafił do naszej szkolnej śmietanki.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Wszystkie osoby, które robią najwięcej kłopotów, są w klasie McGonagall. No, z kilkoma wyjątkami, jak to zwykle bywa, ale przeważają osoby nieogarnięte życiowo, dla których wszystko jest powodem do żartu.

— Wiesz, Barty? Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mój brat się z nimi dogada.

* * *

Syriusz coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że znalazł się w Narnii. Nie przyzwyczaił się do szkoły tak bogato ozdobionej pracami uczniów, gdzie wszędzie wisiały obrazy, na każdym korytarzu stała przynajmniej jedna rzeźba, a ponadto podłoga w salach, do których zaglądał, była drewniana. Czy to nie było przypadkiem wbrew jakimś normom szkolnictwa, czy coś?

Czuł się bardziej jak w szkole artystycznej, w której nigdy nie był, niż w liceum. A jednak to było liceum, precyzując – to, w którym uczył się jego własny ojciec i po którym dostał się bez problemu na prawo, więc... ta szkoła musiała mieć jakiś poziom. Nawet jeżeli wszyscy, łącznie z personelem, wydawali się oderwani od rzeczywistości, w czym Syriusz upewnił się, gdy minął woźnego, który jak gdyby nigdy nic głaskał kota na swoich rękach. Kota. W środku budynku. W dodatku ten kocur wydawał się patrzeć na niego tak samo nieprzychylnym wzrokiem jak jego właściciel.

Zatrzymali się pod salą dwadzieścia cztery. Syriusz widział trzy klasy dalej tę, w której jego własny brat miał mieć rozpoczęcie roku i dopiero to uświadomiło mu, że zostawił go na dole całkiem samego. Cóż, nie przejdzie to bez echa w domu...

— Skąd przyjechałeś? — zapytał niespodziewanie James Potter, siadając pod drzwiami ich klasy i zachęcając Syriusza, by zrobił to samo.

Black usiadł naprzeciwko niego – mógł swobodnie rozmawiać, a przy tym nie musiał obawiać się żadnego kontaktu fizycznego, czego starał się unikać przy nowo poznanych pozorom, lubił swoją prywatność i nie był aż tak otwarty, na jakiego wyglądał.

— Praktycznie rzecz ujmując to z drugiego końca kraju. Ojciec zmienił pracę i musieliśmy się przeprowadzić — odpowiedział bez większego zaangażowania, krzyżując nogi w kostkach.

— A kim jest twój ojciec?

— Prawnikiem.

— Nie wyglądasz na syna prawnika.

— No ja nie, ale mój brat już tak.

James zaśmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi i Syriusz nawet się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Nieraz już to słyszał, ale zawsze ktoś dodawał do tego „nie obraź się", jakby Blacka miało zmartwić to, że nie był podobny do swojego ojca. Przecież był! Obaj lubili dobrą kawę i mentolowe papierosy, tak? Przy czym o tym drugim tata wiedzieć nie musiał.

— Twój brat też będzie się z nami uczył?

— Tak. Jest rok młodszy. O wilku mowa. Reg! — Pomachał do brata, który razem z resztą uczniów wchodził po schodach, by udać się do sal. Regulus, gdy tylko go zobaczył, sprężystym krokiem podszedł, kucnął tuż przy Syriuszu i zapytał poważnym tonem:

— Wszystko ok?

— Nie świruj. — Syriusz poczochrał go po jego idealnie ułożonych włosach. — Sytuacja opanowana, ale ten dupek rozwalił mi telefon. — Oskarżył Jamesa, wskazując na niego palcem.

— To był wypadek!

— A wina leży po twojej stronie. Winny! — Black klepnął się w kolano, udając, że uderza młoteczkiem sędziowskim o blat i wstał. — Mówili coś ciekawego? — zwrócił się do brata, który walczył obecnie ze swoimi włosami.

— Są kary za palenie, więc się pilnuj. Właściwie to szlabany, z tą różnicą, że nikt nie każe ci iść do pokoju, a sprzątać lub pomagać ogrodnikowi. — Rozbawiła go mina starszego brata. — Bądź grzeczny, Syriuszu.

— To miejsce nie jest normalne. Może jeszcze będą nas bili linijkami po rękach?

— Och, Filch by chciał, aby tak było, ale na szczęście jest tylko woźnym — stwierdził James, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i przepychając do nich między innymi uczniami, którzy zdążyli się już zgromadzić na korytarzu. Cud, że ich w ogóle słyszał. — James Potter. — Wyciągnął rękę do Regulusa, który uścisnął ją serdecznie.

— Regulus Black. Dobra, Syriuszu, widzimy się przy samochodzie. — Reg klepnął jeszcze brata po ramieniu i ruszył w kierunku swojej sali, do której wchodzili uczniowie wpuszczani przez niskiego, bardzo puszystego mężczyznę w staromodnej kamizelce.

Syriusz, któremu staromodność _zazwyczaj_ nie przeszkadzała (w końcu jego matka miała fioła na punkcie rzeczy „z duszą"), zmarszczył nos, widząc że wychowawca Regulusa nie był jedynym nauczycielem, który szafy nie odświeżał od trzydziestu lat, ale nie zdążył się nad tym nawet dobrze zastanowić, gdy James wciągnął go do środka klasy.

— Przyjechaliście samochodem?

Usiedli razem w jednej ławce na końcu. Black rozejrzał się ciekawie po sali, z miejsca wyrabiając sobie zdanie o kilku osobach, nim odpowiedział Jamesowi.

— Ta. Dostaliśmy tylko adres i woleliśmy użyć GPS-u, by dotrzeć tutaj na czas. Chociaż zanim telefon załapał, o co nam chodzi, to Reg z pół godziny z nim walczył. Fluffy Birds zdążyło mi już bokiem wyjść.

— Rozumiem, że wstanie wcześniej nie wchodziło w grę?

— Asasyn się sam nie przejdzie — odparł Syriusz i ponownie odpowiedział na śmiech Jamesa uśmiechem.

W gruncie rzeczy Potter nie wydawał się taki zły. Był gadatliwy, trochę natrętny i zbyt głośny, ale naprawdę sympatyczny. Do tego jego przyjazne usposobienie udzielało się Syriuszowi, więc nawet fakt, że został pozbawiony telefonu, nie wydawał mu się aż tak tragiczny.

A jeżeli o telefonie mowa...

— Remus! — James pomachał energicznie do jednego z wyższych chłopaków, który wyraźnie się za kimś rozglądał. Gdy zauważył Pottera, od razu podszedł w ich stronę.

I tutaj Syriusz miał... mieszane uczucia. Przyjaciel Jamesa był bardzo chudy i blady, ubrany w nudną i z daleka wyglądającą na tanią koszulę oraz dawno niemodne buty. Niby nie oceniało się książki po okładce, ale Black był chyba za bardzo spaczony przez swoją matkę, by przejść koło kwestii wyglądu ot tak o.

Przezornie nie odezwał się pierwszy, by nie palnąć nic głupiego. Na szczęście Potter nie zabrał się od razu do przedstawiania go.

— Dasz radę wymienić szybkę w tym modelu?

Wspomniany Remus obejrzał fachowym wzrokiem telefon ze wszystkich stron i kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

— Bez problemu, ale to IPhone. Wymiana części w nich jest kosztowna.

— Na tyle, by nie opłacało się go naprawić? — zapytał James zaskoczony.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu cię uprzedzam. To twój?

— Nie, Syriusza, ale ja zapłacę za naprawę. O, właśnie! Remmy, to jest Syriusz Black, nasz nawy kumpel.

Nasz? Potter od razu założył, że Syriusz będzie się z nimi przyjaźnił? Nie ma co, pewny siebie drań. Ale wypadało na początku robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

Wyciągnął dłoń do Remusa, ściskając ją serdecznie.

— Remus Lupin.

— Miło mi.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Blacka kołatało się wspomnienie zdjęcia, które pokazał mu Regulus wtedy na lotnisku. Chyba faktycznie patrzył wtedy na swoją przyszłą klasę i pamiętał, że nie żałował sobie wtedy niemiłych określeń. No cóż, życie bywa nieprzewidywalne.

— Na kiedy dasz radę go zrobić?

— Myślę, że w przyszłym tygodniu powinieneś go już dostać. Nie wiem ile będzie szła przesyłka z nowym ekranem, a sama robocizna to góra dwa dni.

Syriusz kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i spojrzał w stronę poważnej kobiety, która weszła do sali wraz z planami lekcji. Nie zarejestrował przez to faktu, że jakiś grubszy chłopiec dosiadł się do Remusa i przywitał z Jamesem.

Kobieta omiotła wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych w sali, chwilę dłużej zatrzymując się na Syriuszu i powiedziała spokojnym głosem:

— Mam nadzieję, że wakacje minęły wam spokojnie — Tu spojrzała wymownie na Jamesa i kilku innych chłopców w klasie. — I że nie pozapominaliście wszystkiego, czego nauczyliście się w zeszłym roku. — Po klasie przemknęło kilka szeptów. — W tym roku dołączył do nas nowy uczeń, pan Syriusz Black. Proszę wstać i powiedzieć coś o sobie.

— Jak w przedszkolu? — wyrwało mu się, co kilka najbliższych osób skwitowała krótkim chichotem, który od razu zamilkł, gdy nauczycielka rzuciła im swoje mordercze spojrzenie.

— Tak, panie Black. Jak w przedszkolu.

Więc Syriusz wstał, czując się z lekka głupio, gdy cała dwudziestosiedmioosobowa klasa utkwiła weń spojrzenia. Ale nie byłby Syriuszem Blackiem, gdyby go to ruszyło.

— Nazywam się Syriusz Black, pochodzę hen hen daleko ze wschodu kraju i zostałem tutaj sprowadzony niejako siłą, gdy mój najdroższy rodziciel popędził za lepszą ofertą pracy. Teraz, zamiast wysyłać złych ludzi do pierdla, stara się, by tam nie trafili. Widać priorytety się w życiu zmieniają. Co tam jeszcze... moja matka jest projektantką mody, na szczęście tej, którą da się założyć na siebie i nie wyglądać jak idiota, a mój brat to lekki fitfreak, który usilnie próbuje przeciągnąć mnie na złą stronę mocy. Jak na razie z marnym skutkiem. Ja to interesuję się głównie grami, muzyką i komiksami, ale to nie jest zbyt fascynujące. O, i miałem własny zespół przez pół roku — dodał i zakończył swoje przemówienie, siadając z powrotem na krześle.

Kilka osób, w tym Potter, nie kryło rozbawienia jego wywodem. Dwie czy trzy dziewczyny zmarszczyły nosy w wyrazie niezadowolenia, a cała reszta była jak najbardziej obojętna. McGonagall za to przeszywała go wzrokiem tak chłodnym, że przeciętnemu uczniakowi włoski na ciele stanęłyby dęba. Ale nie Syriuszowi Blackowi.

— Fascynujące, panie Black. Zapytam tylko – jest pan spokrewniony z Orionem Blackiem?

Syriusz uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Kobieta wyglądała na starszą od jego ojca, więc było małe prawdopodobieństwo, by go znała.

— Tak, to mój ojciec.

— To wiele wyjaśnia — podsumowała nauczycielka i zajęła się rozdawaniem planów lekcji.

— Jakieś gorące ploty o moim ojcu? — Aż wychylił się z ławki w jej stronę, gdy podeszła z planem lekcji.

— Nic, co mogłoby się panu przydać, pani Black. Panie Potter, niech będzie pan tak miły i zajmie się panem Blackiem przez kilka dni, by poczuł się pewniej w naszej szkole.

— Oczywiście. — Potter zasalutował i jednocześnie puścił oczko do nauczycielki, która tego w żaden sposób nie skomentowała.

Syriusz podpadł brodę ręką. Jakoś zrobił się bardziej ciekawy tego, co McGonagall miała na myśli. Zamierzał dzisiaj zrobić krótki wywiad w domu i zaangażować w to Regulusa, a może nawet samemu przeboleć gadanie matki o nowych tiulach i szyfonach, by dopytać się, jak dokładnie poznała ojca i czy mówił coś o szkole.

Ciekawość go wręcz rozpierała od środka do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył w pierwszym momencie korpulentnej brunetki, która wpatrywała się w niego wręcz jak w obrazek, a gdy on oddał spojrzenie, jej usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie, wypowiadając dwa krótkie słowa:

— Psia Gwiazda.

Syriusza zalał zimny pot.

* * *

Regulus nie wiedział, co tutaj się właściwie stało. Slughornowi wystarczyły dwie informacje (nazwisko oraz imię ojca), by rozpocząć monolog na całe dwadzieścia minut o tym, jak wspaniałym uczniem był Orion Black i jak wielkie nadzieje są pokładane w nim, Regulusie, oraz zasypać gradem pytań na temat pracy ojca i tym, co robił odkąd... pamiętał. Reg czekał na moment, w którym starszy pan pozna jego drogiego brata, a cały skrupulatnie budowany przez te wszystkie lata światopogląd zawarli mu się na łeb na szyję.

Gdy wyszedł ze szkoły, czuł się wymęczony psychicznie do granic możliwości i całkiem zapomniał o tym, by wygarnąć bratu, że go zostawił podczas rozpoczęcia.

Syriusz czekał na niego oparty o maskę samochodu i pogrążony był w rozmowie z Jamesem Potterem i nieznanym Regulusowi chłopakiem, a niski grubasek stał przy nich niczym wierny pies, udając, że bierze udział w rozmowie.

Reg chciał podejść wolno, by usłyszeć fragment ich rozmowy, ale Syriusz zauważył go, gdy był jeszcze daleko i nic nie wyszło z jego niecnego planu podsłuchiwania.

— Idziemy na imprezę — zakomunikował bratu z uśmiechem na ustach.

Młodszy Black postarał się nie westchnąć zbyt mocno. Nie miał całkowitej ochoty na zabawy. Po prawdzie, najchętniej wróciłby do domu i słuchał muzyki, nie wychodząc z pokoju do końca tygodnia.

Nie było to jednak warte marudzenia jego brata, a był pewien, że Syriusz będzie starał się przykrzyć mu życie, jeżeli się nie zgodzi. Za dobrze go znał.

— Dobrze.

Szybko przywitał się z pozostałymi dwoma kolegami („Peter Pettigrew" „Miło mi, Regulus Black" „Remus Lupin. Macie bardzo ciekawe imiona" „Tak, wiele osób to mówi. Dziękuję, ty też"), by odbębnić niemiły obowiązek. I tak zapamiętał tylko kilka osób podczas tego dnia i wiedział, że przez kilkanaście następnych będzie podobnie, więc nie było sensu się aż tak napinać.

Gdy już byli sami w samochodzie, a Syriusz wyjechał z parkingu, Regulus pozwolił sobie na głośne westchnięcie i rozmasowanie twarzy dłońmi.

— Mój wychowawca uczył tatę i wygłosił dzisiaj tyradę jak stąd do Paryża o tym, jakim wybitnym był uczniem i jak by chciał, bym poszedł w jego stronę. — Ponownie westchnął, może nawet ciężej tym razem. — Strasznie męczący człowiek. Syriuszu, przestań. W tej chwili — powiedział z mocą, gdy brat pogłaskał go po włosach. Regulus tego nienawidził.

— Nie denerwuj się. Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane, pamiętasz? Święte słowa wuja Alpharda. — Regulus prychnął pod nosem. — Gdy pójdziemy o dziewiętnastej na imprezę, to ci przejdzie. Ja, na przykład, dowiedziałem się dzisiaj, że to, że jestem synem naszego ojca, wiele wyjaśnia, a byłem po prostu sobą. Widać każdy pamięta go w inny sposób. Nie przejmuj się nim. To tylko belfer.

— Zajdźmy po pizzę, co? W domu pewnie nic nie ma.

— Koniec z trzymaniem diety?

— Tylko dzisiaj.

* * *

„Gwiezdne Wojny" zawsze poprawiały humor Blackom, a nawet jeżeli Syriusz nie potrzebował żadnego wyparcia na duchu, nie wiedział problemu, by potowarzyszyć bratu. Musiał mu też powiedzieć, co dzisiaj zauważył i co go zaniepokoiło. Może nie podczas epickiej walki, ale moment z „Luke, jestem twoim ojcem" znał nawet ten, kto nie widział ani jednej części, więc Syriusz nie czuł, by robił coś nieodpowiedniego, gdy odezwał się właśnie w tym momencie:

— Wiesz, Reg... Można powiedzieć, że mamy mały problem — zaczął powoli, pogryzając pizzę. — Taki w sumie mało przyjemny.

— To znaczy?

— Jedna z dziewczyn z mojej klasy nazwała mnie dzisiaj Psią Gwiazdą.

Brat odstawił miskę z popcornem na stół i przyciszył film, patrząc na Syriusza jednocześnie z zaciekawieniem i zaniepokojeniem.

— I co zrobiłeś?

— Właściwie to nic. Udałem, że nic nie słyszałem. W sumie, tak było. Poruszyła tylko ustami w ten sposób. Równie dobrze mogło mi się wydawać, że to powiedziała, nie?

— Małe prawdopodobieństwo. Ale jeszcze mniejsze, że _dziewczyna_ skojarzyła cię z Psią Gwiazdą. Przecież ty nawet...

I w tym momencie ich obu olśniło. _Matylda_.

* * *

Matylda była dziewczyną Regulusa. No, było to duże naciągnięcie, ale faktycznie byli parą mimo tego, że mieszkali na różnych kontynentach i poznali się przez internet. Regularnie ze sobą pisali, gadali na Skype'ie, a nawet kilka razy do siebie przylecieli (częściej to Reg do niej, w końcu był chłopakiem, ale bardziej przesądziły nad tym pieniądze niż zmniejszona troskliwość rodziców, bo ich matka dramatyzowała tak, jak każda inna matka). Ba! Raz Blackowie wybrali się całą rodziną do Bordeaux, rodzinnego miasta Matyldy, i spędzili tam przyjemne dwa tygodnie.

I podczas tych feralnych dwóch tygodni on, Syriusz, zamiast dać bratu nacieszyć się dziewczyną, zaproponował by nakręcili razem filmik, tak dla żartu, gdzie sprzeczali się, kto ma gorzej w związku – chłopak czy dziewczyna. Matylda, tak jak oni, miała swój kanał na YouTube'ie, poświęcony zwyczajnym, babskim rzeczom typu: „proste i szybkie fryzury do szkoły", „mój codzienny makijaż" oraz od groma DIY-ów o przerabiania ubrań.

Przecież to było takie oczywiste... Reg i Matylda poznali się właśnie przez to, że ona obejrzała jakiś jego film o muzyce i napisała do niego (po czym poszło z górki) i nawet jeżeli nie wszystkie kobiety świata oglądały Rega jako Małego Króla, gdy nakręcał covery, ani jego, jako Psią Gwiazdę robiącą żarty znajomym i prowadzącą kanał o wszystkim i o niczym, to większość z nich oglądała Matyldę z jej Matt-Style. W końcu była dość popularna.

Jeżeli wcześniej nie wiedzieli, czy Matylda faktycznie opublikowała ten film na swoim kanale, tak teraz, rzucając się do laptopa, widzieli, że wideo wisiało już w sieci i nawet miało kilka tysięcy wyświetleń.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że wrzucając takie rzeczy do Internetu, powinni się liczyć z tym, że zostaną rozpoznani, ale nawet żyjąc w jednej z największych metropolii na wschodzie, nie zdarzyło im się, by ktoś ich rozpoznał.

Jasne, ich bliscy znajomi wiedzieli o kanałach, nawet brali czasami udział w filmikach, ale żeby tak od razu, przy nowo poznanej osobie wpaść? I to w pierwszym dniu szkoły!

Mieli niesamowitego pecha.

— A tata powtarzał, by z tym skończyć... — mruknął Reg, czytając komentarze pod filmem.

Nie winił Matyldy za opublikowanie tego – w końcu po coś to nakręcili, ale wtedy jeszcze nikt im nie powiedział, że się będą przeprowadzać i całkiem zmieniać tryb życia. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał do niej tak daleko jak teraz...

— Ciul z tym, co mówił tata. — Syriusz opuścił ekran laptopa. — Musimy jakoś ogarnąć temat z tą laską, by zaraz nie wypaplała wszystkiego reszcie szkoły. Och, dlaczego, gdy nie potrzebuję rozgłosu w swoim życiu, to go dostaję?

— Bo karma to dziwka — powiedział niespodziewanie Regulus, zaskakując brata swoim słownictwem, i westchnął ciężko. — Mam nadzieję, że już nie wygadała tego połowie swoich koleżanek. A tym bardziej nie chciałbym pytań o mój związek z Matyldą w realu.

— On się na razie utrzymuje na poziomie „co wy chcecie, przecież nie jesteśmy razem", nie?

— Dokładnie. Do tego twój i mój kanał nie są kojarzone jako kanały braci. Tego też bym nie chciał. Ludzie będą pisać o jakieś głupie challege'e między rodzeństwem — burknął niezadowolony, dobrze wiedząc, jak działają ludzie, którzy ich oglądali, bo po części sam był jednym z nich, oglądając innych youtuberów.

— Weź nic mi nie mów... Wystarczy, że muszę cię znosić na co dzień. Nie chcę jeszcze składać filmiku z twoją facjatą na każdej klatce.

— Wyjąłeś mi to z ust, Syriuszu.

* * *

Niezawodna nawigacja pokazała im, że potrzebują dwudziestu minut drogi, by dostać się na miejsce, więc, korzystając z tego, że ojciec nie wrócił z pracy i nie oczekiwał samochodu, zabrali auto i pojechali w kierunku imprezy z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Słońce dalej świeciło ciepło, a wiatr rozwiewał im włosy, gdy opuścili na sam dół szyby. Muzyka grała głośno, a Syriusz jechał szybko i pewnie, w stronę ich lokalizacji, ignorując „przekroczyłeś dozwoloną prędkość", którą wmawiała mu nawigacja. W pewnym momencie musiał jednak zwolnić i zatrzymać auto, a Regulus, sprawdzający w tym czasie mapę, spojrzał najpierw pytająco na niego, a później na to, co było przed samochodem.

A były tam krowy. Stado krów idące szczęśliwie w poprzek jezdni i muczące wesoło.

Blackowie nie skomentowali ani słowem tego, że dobre piętnaście minut czekali, aż każda mućka postawi kopyto po drugiej stronie jezdni i, zgrabnie omijając jeden placek, pozostawiany przez wyjątkowo źle wychowaną krowę, pojechali dalej.

Impreza odbywała się w domku nad jeziorem, do którego prowadziła gruntowa, ale na tyle przyzwoita droga, by Syriusz zdecydował się podjechać prawie pod sam domek. Muzyka grała radośnie i słychać było, że nie z byle jakich głośników, więc obu Blackom humor poprawił się wręcz zmiejsca. Stanęli razem przy samochodzie, robiąc pierwsze rozeznanie w tym dzikim tłumie osób.

— No... to teraz musimy ją znaleźć.


End file.
